Claimed
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: General O'Neill goes on his first mission since taking command of the SGC. Trade negotiations take a surprising turn when their new allies make a request.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, Sir, you didn't need to come with us," Sam said as she noticed Jack struggling to get through the rough terrain. They had been walking towards their goal for over an hour. Teal'C and Daniel led the way as Jack and Sam kept up the rear.

"This was too important to pass up." Jack was somewhat happy to be going off world after months of being behind a desk, but his knees were starting to complain. Jack had been promoted to Brigadier General just four months ago. He enjoyed his new job, but sometimes he missed all the fun that came along with going on missions. His orders were clear, too: get better defense weapons and make strong allies. A recon drone they had sent out yesterday came back with vital information. This planet contained a supply of naquadah. In fact, it was a huge supply!

This new discovery made Sam ecstatic! Her newest inventions required a lot more naquadah than their current supplier could provide. This planet could change the future of the SGC.

Daniel was also happy to be going to this planet. The drone sent back images of a village at the base of the mineral rich mountain. The village appeared to be stuck in the middle ages. No visible signs of modern machinery or inventions were seen on the pictures. Daniel couldn't wait to meet whoever lived there.

Jack was less than enthusiastic to meet the inhabitants. After he had talked to Hammond about what could be here Washington had ordered them to make a deal with the inhabitants at all costs. These people could ask for the moon and Jack would have to hand it over on a silver platter.

Another hour passed before they came across the first person. It was a kid about 10 years old. Daniel made a weak attempt to make contact, but as usual the kid ran off. They all knew the locals would be coming out soon. As they neared the edge of the village the team saw some buildings lining it. Buildings was hardly a description. They looked more like huts. Some were larger than others, though usually the larger ones were located closer to the center of the villages they encountered.

The team came to a halt as a group of about 30 people, mostly men, emerged from between the buildings. They were all carrying weapons. Axes, swords, spears, and shields were held firmly in their hands. The large group stopped but 6 individuals continued walking toward SG-1 until they were about 10 yards away. The 5 men and 1 woman probably had no fear of the newcomers since they outnumbered them, but they acted like it was their job to look intimidating. They were all wearing similar clothing, too. From head to toe they were covered in thick leather. Some had metallic breastplates and helmets, but most of them were less protected.

Jack certainly felt intimidated, but Daniel was preparing to make first contact and took a couple of steps forward. "Hello," he said. He did it every time, as though the entire galaxy spoke English. "Uh," he said, looking more closely at their appearance. He noticed a hammer on one of their shields. He gave a small smile, relieved that he recognized it. "Heill."

This elicited a response from the group. "Velkomin." One of them said.

Jack had no idea what was being said, but knew from experience it was probably a good thing. Daniel and the one that spoke moved closer to each other. SG-1 stood still, but the locals tensed slightly. After a few minutes Daniel held his arm out for the other to shake. A moment passed before the man grasped Daniel's arm similarly to the way Teal'C greets Bratac. Both men returned to their respective groups.

"They're Norsemen, Vikings," Daniel said.

"Vikings? Really?" Sam was astonished.

"I can't believe it, either. They've agreed to begin trading negotiations, but I haven't told them what for, yet. They invited us to their great hall for a feast tonight."

"Wonderful!" Jack said. "I'm famished." As SG-1 moved toward the village the larger group of Vikings surrounded them. Jack didn't feel threatened, but he stayed alert. They walked through a bustling town with every imaginable thing in sight. Animals roamed freely, children were sword fighting with wooden sticks, women milked goat-like animals, and nearly everyone froze when they saw the strangers coming.

They arrived at the largest building in the village. Jack estimated that 200 people could fit inside, maybe more if they squished. It didn't smell all that pleasant, but the warmth of the fires and the animal skins lining the floors made it feel cozy and inviting. They made small talk as best as was possible. Daniel did most of the talking. Soon the room became quiet as a man, a woman, and a younger man around 16 came through the rear door. All the Vikings watched as the 3 new comers sat in the large chairs at the front of the hall. The older man was wearing a large furry animal skin draped over his shoulders. His golden crown wasn't very ornate, but there was no mistaking he was the man in charge. The woman wore a long flowing dress and had more jewelry on than the man. The younger man's clothes were simpler, but they still gave off a look that said he was important. Once they were seated the man gave a small wave and everyone resumed their talking.

The man that had escorted the team stepped up to the one in the chair. When he came back down he spoke with Daniel.

"Erik wants to introduce us." Daniel led his team to stand in front of the chairs.

Erik stood to the side and began speaking to the people in the chairs. The only words Jack understood were Tau'ri, Thor, and Odin. Some of the other villagers nodded. Then Daniel bowed. Jack and the rest of the team quickly followed suit. It wasn't very often that Daniel actually bowed, so they made sure to copy him when he did. He spoke to the man in the chair then turned to the team. "This is King Orlan, his wife, Queen Astrid, and their son Prince Leif. I told them we've come to trade with them and to be allies."

Jack said, "Tell them we are honored to be received so warmly and that we hope our future together will be filled with wonderful things."

Daniel looked back to the King and introduced SG-1 before relaying the message.

King Orlan nodded his head to Jack. He spoke loudly so that everyone could hear. The room filled with grunts and shouts. "Let the feast begin," Daniel translated. Erik guided them to the seats closest to the King and his family.

Jack eyed the large rack of ribs placed before him. He poked Daniel's side silently questioning if these people happened to be cannibals. (You never know.) Daniel gave him the usual look, _don't be rude._ Jack only hesitated long enough for King Orlan to take the first bite of his food.

Sam sat to Jack's left. She made sure she mimicked the way the other women were eating. They had slightly better manners than the men, but still ate with their hands while trying to not wear their dinner. She paused to chew a mouthful of food and noticed Prince Leif was eying her. Careful not to look too friendly or interested in him Sam addressed the Queen. "Your jewelry is beautiful." Daniel translated. "Is it old?"

"No," Daniel said. "She acquired it in their most recent raid on their nearest enemy."

"Will this enemy hinder our mission?" Jack asked.

Daniel knew the question wasn't really supposed to be for their new friends' ears, but he didn't want them to think his team was being secretive so he tried to think of a different way to ask. He took a moment to speak to the King again. "Their nearest enemy is a 5 day boat ride up the river which is a day's walk around the mountain."

"So, no." Jack said. Daniel nodded. "Excellent! Ask them about the Goa'uld."

Daniel turned again to the King. They spoke for some time before he translated. "They said many generations ago their people were visited by strange beings with metal heads. They fought one battle with these beings and lost most of their villagers. When their people thought all hope was lost Thor came and fire rained from the sky. The fire only attacked the enemy and in the blink of an eye the battle was over. No one else has been through the Ring of the Devils since."

"Sounds about right. We've seen what Thor can do," Sam said.

This time Jack noticed the prince watching Sam, but chose to ignore it.

"The King wants to begin the trade negotiations," Daniel said.

"Oh boy," Jack exclaimed. "You know what to do, Danny, boy."

Daniel, the King, Queen, and Erik began speaking to each other. It seemed to go on and on. This was the part Jack hated most. It was especially more difficult since there was a language barrier. Occasionally Daniel would turn back to Jack and Sam for bits of details, but they were left to wait until the others were finished.

Throughout the whole dinner Teal'C remained silent. During the trade talks, a young boy came up to him and began touching his dark skin. The last time Jack looked over Teal'C was entertaining 3 more kids with his magic tricks. Sam smiled as he pulled item out of item from one of their ears.

Jack once again saw the prince watching Sam. The prince's face was tense and it was starting to make Jack nervous. Finally Daniel turned back to his team.

"They did not know the naquadah's potential. They had deemed it useless to them, preferring iron and wood. I told them we would require their villagers to help mine it. Their biggest need is crops and defense against their enemies. I told them we could certainly help with that. They were apprehensive at first, thinking we would take advantage of them and not tell them everything the naquadah was used for. I told them we would share the things we have learned and provide them with the necessary tools for whatever they needed."

"That sounds like a great start, Daniel. Good job!"

At that moment Jack saw the prince lean over to speak to his father. They both looked at Sam and nodded back and forth. The King looked at Jack before speaking with Daniel.

"What?" Daniel said somewhat shocked.

"What is it," Jack asked suddenly very worried.

"Uh, he wants to know if Sam has been, uh, claimed."

"Claimed? What does he mean by that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think this might be kinda bad. Vikings aren't really known for their chivalry. Hang on." Daniel turned back to the King and they talked for a few more minutes. Daniel's face wasn't getting any more reassuring. "Oh, no." He looked back to Sam and Jack. "The prince wants to know if Sam is married. If she's not he wants her put into the negotiations."

"For what?" She tried to sound normal, but was pretty sure she had failed.

"For his wife," Daniel said apprehensively. "They think she's like an offering."

"Tell her she's taken," Jack said immediately.

"Well, I tried. But they want to know to whom."

"Just tell them it's someone back home."

"I can't. You see, in their culture the women travel with their husbands or not at all."

"Tell them she's your wife, or Teal'C's." Jack was not liking this conversation.

"They already suspect someone."

Jack knew what he meant. Sam spoke with Jack more than she had with the other two. "Alright, just tell them she's my wife."

"General?" Sam was worried about the rules.

"Don't worry, they won't know the difference. Neither of us will ever come back. We'll send others to finish the details."

Daniel turned back to the King. They spoke even longer this time. As each second passed Jack grew more anxious. When Daniel turned around his face was pale. "What? What did he say?"

Daniel swallowed hard before answering. "They want you to prove it."

Jack threw his arm over Sam's shoulders.

Daniel shook his head. "No, they want to…watch." 

"Huh?"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. Suddenly it dawned on Jack, Sam, and Teal'C who had turned his attention away from the children.

"No! Tell them our culture doesn't do that. That's not ok!" Jack said a little too loudly.

"I tried, Jack. King Orlan says if she's not claimed then she's part of the deal. If you claim her then you have to prove it. If you refuse, then all negotiations are off!"

"That's absurd!" Sam said.

"This is highly unusual, O'Neill," Teal'C finally said.

"I agree. Look, Daniel. They are going to have to take Sam off the table. Completely."

"I'll try, Jack, but I don't think they will budge on this one."

Daniel tried with all his abilities to convince King Orlan to take Sam off the deal, but they were adamant. In the end, the King stood and announced (through Daniel) that SG-1 had until sundown tomorrow to make a decision then the royal family left. Erik was told to find them accommodations and Jack made sure the 4 of them would sleep in the same place as close as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took forever to do! And sorry my last upload was messed up!

* * *

The four of them sat in the middle of the hut. The three men subconsciously surrounded Sam. No had one said much since Erik had showed them their accommodations. They probably shouldn't have been so shocked to learn that Sam would be desired so much. They come across more male dominated civilizations than not, but this time seemed to be a little different.

An hour passed in silence when Jack finally said, "Let's all try to get some shut eye." He gave a slight nod to Sam who looked slightly worried. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the pile of skins and her pack. When she closed her eyes Jack made eye contact with both Daniel and Teal'C. _Protect her_. They were way ahead of him. Both of his friends had their weapons easily accessible incase anyone dared to try and enter their hut during the night.

On normal missions one person would stay awake and they would each take turns keeping watch in 2-hour intervals, wake the next person, and so on until daylight. Tonight, however, they pulled double duty. 2 of them stayed awake at all times rotating until Erik came back in after dawn. 3 women entered their hut behind Erik to bring in some fresh milk, bread, and something that resembled fruit.

"Erik sympathizes with us, Jack, but he says this is a normal thing for them." Daniel and Erik had been talking for the better part of the morning. "Sometimes they do it for important alliances brought together by marriages. Both villages like to be sure a solid deal has been made. Sometimes they do it as punishment," he added grimly.

"Ridiculous," Sam said under her breath.

Jack quickly glanced at her, trying to assess her state. "Here's an idea. Why don't we go see this stash of naquadah and see if it really is all it's cracked up to be?"

Sam sat as far away from the door as possible. Without a doohickie or her computer to mess with, she seemed a little nervous. Jack had ordered her to pack light, since this was a first contact mission. At the suggestion of a trip to see the naquadah, she perked up a bit. "I think that's a great idea." She rummaged through her pack and pulled out her element testing equipment.

"Me, too," Daniel said. As he asked Erik for a guide to the mountain, Jack went over to Sam.

"Maybe the drone was wrong and we can skedaddle out of here before it gets dark again."

She knew he was just trying to help, but she also knew that he knew it was a long shot. "I guess we will find out."

Erik left the hut and Daniel said, "So, Erik says he can take us. It will be about an hour's hike." Daniel checked his gear even though he hadn't really taken anything out.

"And I'll know within 5 minutes whether it is naquadah. But without a thorough expedition, I won't know how much is actually there."

The original SG-1 set out on their trek following Erik and his 12-year-old son Ivan. Daniel stayed close to Erik discussing his village's history. Teal'C stayed in the middle while Sam and Jack picked up the rear again.

"Are you ok, Carter? You seem a little quiet."

Sam was flattered that he would notice a change in her demeanor. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible, Sir."

"Don't worry. We will be home before you even know it."

"I don't see how this is going to go well, General. You were ordered to make this deal happen. If we just leave then they won't like it and they won't help us and I'm afraid we'll be ordered to go to war with these people. It just doesn't seem right."

"I think that's a bit dramatic, don't you?"

"No, sir. How else will we get it?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know, I'll think of something."

Sam grew increasingly worried as they approached the base of the mountain. She knew that this amount of naquadah would help the SGC more than anyone else realized. She should be happy that they had found this planet. Instead she dreaded the next 20 minutes. Maybe the General was right and the drone's reading of the mountain was wrong, but she highly doubted it.

"There are naturally made caves in the mountain," Daniel told them. "Erik says they sometimes hide the young children when their enemies invade. He knows the spot where a lot of naquadah is."

"Excellent! Then this should be easy," exclaimed Jack.

Ivan ran ahead when they reached the mouth of the cave. "He says it's only another 50 feet in." They all lit their flashlights and Erik examined Daniel's. He looked like a kid turning it over and around, pushing the button to turn it off and on. "He says it's magic."

Jack saw Sam smile at the innocence of their new friend, but it was brief. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

10 minutes later Sam put her kit down. "Yes, it's naquadah, alright." The look on her face was difficult to make out. "It's as pure as I've ever seen it. This is precisely what we need and judging from this spot alone this mountain could supply us for years.

 _Damn_ , Jack thought. He was afraid of this. How was he supposed to make this deal without handing Carter off like a sacrificial lamb?

The group took up their previous positions while walking back to the village. Jack had less than 5 hours to come up with an answer to his big problem. Sam was even quieter on the hike back. He had tried to think of something to say to cheer her up or assure her that this deal would not involve her, but he just couldn't. He remembered the first time Sam was offered up simply because she was a woman. He just loved thinking of her in that dress. It obviously wasn't today's style, but she still looked good in it. Then when she kicked the ass of that Mongol, he started feeling slightly attracted to her. He remembered because he had never been turned on by a woman while she was beating the crap out of some guy.

"What are we going to do, General?" She said it so quietly Jack almost didn't hear her.

"I don't know yet."

"What if we just go home and tell them the drone was wrong and I can lock this planet out of our dialing computer, and no one will ever know."

"Then how do you expect us to come up with enough naquadah for all your gadgets?"

Sam sighed. "The SGC needs it. Earth needs it. I guess when I promised to defend my country, I inevitably promised to do whatever it took to make it happen. I've done everything I can to make sure this program is successful! I've risked my life hundreds of times on hundreds of missions. What if I have to marry the prince in order to secure Earth's freedom?"

Her ramblings were out of character for her. He knew she must really be worried. Jack stopped walking and grasped Sam's arm. "Over my dead body, Carter. Forget it! It's not happening!" He looked her in the eye and for a split second he was afraid he'd lose all control and make sure she knew he had claimed her a long time ago. It reminded him of when they were trapped on opposite sides of a force shield but this time there was nothing preventing him from claiming her except sheer will power.

The rest of the hike back to the village was silent for Jack and Sam. Teal'C seemed to enjoy the unusual silence from them and Daniel was still talking Erik's ear off.

They all returned to the village and had lunch. Teal'C was keeping Sam company so Jack figured it would be a good time to talk to Daniel. "I have no idea how I'm going to get us out of this," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've tried everything! They don't seem as interested in the usual stuff, even gold and jewels. Erik says they like faithful alliances and they respect trust. Once you've lost their trust then you are their enemy."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "The brass is not going to like this. Did Hammond have to go through this kind of stuff?"

Daniel merely shrugged his shoulders knowing it had been a rhetorical question.

"Did Erik give you any details on how I'm supposed to 'claim' Carter?"

"Well, uh, he said that everyone gathers in the great hall and just watches as a couple consummates. When someone is being punished anyone is allowed to, um…"

"What? Allowed to what?" Jack said nervously.

"Participate."

"Its usually a daughter or wife of whoever is being punished."

"Damn it!" Jack yelled.

Sam and Teal'C looked toward them.

"Sorry," he grunted. He turned back to Daniel and quietly said, "They just want a reason for an orgy!"

"Viking legend only says the orgies are rare and usually for big celebrations. This 'practice' is new to me, too. I'm guessing these people haven't ever come across a different civilization and they just want to test our willingness to be allies. They know that if we agree to their terms then we are legitimately on their side and that we won't screw them over."

Jack sat and thought things over. He now had just under 3 hours to come up with a way to get that naquadah. "Maybe we can get ahold of Thor. He could convince these people to let us have it."

"Be reasonable, Jack. They wouldn't believe that we could actually communicate with him. They certainly wouldn't be able to see him. I highly doubt the Asgard would even interfere with this.

This was supposed to be easy. Jack had thought of only one way out of this, but he didn't want to go there if he didn't have to. Now, though he had no choice. He'd have to comply with their demands. He had to go about it the right way. Jack gave a big sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Carter!"

"Yes, General?" She walked over to where he and Daniel were.

"Have you been able to determine how we go about extracting the naquadah?" Really, Jack was stalling.

"Yes, it's fairly easy. It is usually set up like a traditional mine. Luckily the Tok'ra have assisted us in minimizing cave-ins and the dangers from mining things like coal don't apply here."

"Uh, good." He paused. "But, do these people know anything about mining? They look like they're just farmers and some damn good warriors."

"No, but given the right tools and good education, we can maximize the output and benefit both societies."

This wasn't working the way Jack had wanted. Once again he had underestimated her. She probably had this kind of thing figured out 5 years ago. Jack paused again, this time a little longer. Daniel and Sam started looking at one another wondering what Jack was up to. "Well, I've given this some thought. And I changed my mind! We're leaving. Now."

"But…" Sam and Daniel protested at the same time.

"Pack up and let's go!"

"Jack, we can't just go! They might not even let us leave. They'd be highly offended!"

"Daniel, I don't care. Their 'request' is too much." He looked at Sam hoping this would work. "Colonel, that's an order."

"I, uh…" Sam stood there blankly staring at her commanding officer. She thought for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "No, sir."

"No?"

Teal'C and Daniel both stared in amazement.

"I'm sorry, General, I," she swallowed, "I have to respectfully refuse." Never in her military career had Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter ever refused a direct order.

"Carter, are you refusing a direct order from your commanding officer?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but this is too important."

"I'm sorry, too. Therefore," he stood up straighter, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, I hereby relieve you of duty." Jack did his best to remain intimidating.

"Jack, I don't think that's nec…" Daniel tried but Sam interrupted him.

"How dare you?" She was barely loud enough to hear. Sam cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I have followed you around this galaxy with hardly a second thought to your orders."

Jack's resolve to remain intimidating started faltering with her unexpected outburst.

"I have risked my life every time we've walked through that gate." She was almost shouting. "I have put more on the line than anyone in this universe to make sure my country and my planet have remained safe! How dare you relieve me of my duty because you think we can't solve a problem?"

Jack let out a small cough and tore his eyes away from her. He silently asked Daniel and Teal'C to go outside. Once they were gone he calmly said, "Carter, I'm very sorry, but how else did you expect us to pull this off?"

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "What?"

Jack stepped closer to her. "Sam. I was ordered to make this happen any way possible. Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then what better way to beat all the rules? Sam," he said huskily as he took her hand, "I've wished for this for a very long time. I know it's not a conventional way of starting a relationship, but I think we could make this whole mess work for our benefit."

Her mouth still hung open, but at his offer she lost all ability to function normally.

"Sam?" He grasped her shoulders and gave her a small shake. It was enough to bring her back to reality. "Forget about all the details." He looked into her eyes. "So, what do you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Unintelligible sounds came out of her still open mouth. Jack lifted his hand and closed her mouth for her. He had stared at that mouth more times than he could count and all he wanted to do was to feel it against his own. He softly traced her jaw with his fingertips until his hand cradled her head.

Sam could feel herself melting into his embrace. She looked into his eyes wondering if this was a dream. His thumb brushed against her cheek and she nearly lost all her strength to stand.

Jack moved impossibly closer. "Sam," he whispered. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he leaned in to kiss her. He could smell her familiar scent. The one he'd smelled for the last 8 years. It had a soft hint of peaches and flowers mingled with her sweat. He could find her in a crowded room just by her scent. He felt the back of her neck getting warmer like her skin was on fire. He knew this was right. He knew she wanted it, too. Jack couldn't wait a second longer. He touched his lips to hers. They were soft and warm and everything he'd been fantasizing about.

She had been surprised, to say the least, that Jack felt as incredible as he did against her lips. The butterflies that had been living in her stomach for far too long were dancing with joy. She had to remind herself to breathe but it was difficult. Jack parted his lips so Sam took advantage of the opportunity to take his upper lip between hers. She didn't think the feeling of the first touch could be matched, but the sensation of their mouths exploring one another was far more than she could have ever imagined. Sam wanted nothing more than to let this moment go on for forever!

Jack wrapped both of his arms around her. A small moan escaped her throat when he pressed his body against her. She threw her arms around his neck in return. The fireworks really started when their tongues met. She tasted sweet and salty from her granola bar, but it was heaven for Jack.

Sam held on tightly, terrified that she'd wake up at any moment.

"Sorry, Jack, they're…oh!" Daniel barged in stopping in his tracks.

"Get out, Daniel!" Jack grudgingly broke from her lips, but kept as close to her as possible.

"But, they…"

"Don't make me Zat you!"

Sam laughed as Daniel backed out of the hut. She looked up into Jack's eyes. There was a new kind of fire in them.

"I love you, Sam."

She gasped in surprise. "Sir, I…"

"Ack! No more of that. I'm all in now and I sure as hell won't go back to what we were before!" Jack held on to her tighter.

Sam blushed and leaned into his shoulder. She soaked in his scent. He thought she didn't notice when he'd changed cologne but after he'd been promoted Sam definitely detected something different. It wasn't too hard to notice when he hung around her office a little more than usual even when she had been seeing Pete. She looked back into his eyes. She thought about all the time they had known each other. She thought about everything they had been through. Sam knew Pete was a bad idea from the start but she had been so afraid of ending up all alone for the rest of her life she went along with it. Sam also knew that it had hurt Jack, especially after they had gotten engaged. She never felt the way she should have with Pete. It was Jack she had loved instead. "Jack," she took a deep breath," I love you, too." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him again.

"Jack, I'm sorry, we need to talk!" Daniel was yelling from outside the hut.

Jack grunted as he released from Sam once more. "Remind me to Zat him later." He stepped back but grabbed her hands. "Before I go out there, we need to be clear about tonight."

"Its, ok. Let's do this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, it's not a normal way to start a conversation, but have we ever done anything normal? Besides, maybe it'll be kinda fun." Sam winked before walking through the door.

Jack needed a moment to swallow the thoughts that surfaced at her suggestion. He ran his hand through his hair then followed after her.

Daniel, Teal'C and Erik were standing outside of the hut. "Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Relax, Daniel." Sam said. "It's ok. Besides, you'll probably see a lot more than that tonight."

"Uh, what?"

"You heard her, Danny boy!" Jack said as he stepped out. "Tell them we'll do it."

"Well, ok."

"Tell them we'll do it, and set up a little weapons demonstration. Make sure they know that we not be giving them any weapons, but our alliance will give them protection, should they need it." Jack also wanted every Viking to know their true power if the situation were to change.

Daniel spoke to Erik for a minute then Erik left toward the Great Hall. "He says they'll want to prepare you and Sam for tonight."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe there's some kind of ceremony."

"There is always some kind of a ceremony," Teal'C said. His 3 friends stared at him.

When Erik returned he brought the same women that had brought their breakfast earlier that morning. He and Daniel spoke again. "He says they will help Sam get ready and we should follow him for the weapons demonstration. You can get ready after we're done."

"T, I need you to stay with Sam." Jack said as he slapped Teal'C on his back.

"It would be my honor." Teal'C stood up taller against the hut. One of the women took Sam's hand and led her back into the hut followed by the other 2.

"Come on, Daniel. Let's get this over with." Jack and Daniel followed Erik to a clearing near the center of town. "Daniel, tell them we'll need a brave volunteer."

He did as was instructed then Erik went to talk to the King that had showed up out of nowhere. When Erik returned he told them that their town had a troublemaker that needed to be taught a lesson.

"Whatever." The crowd grew bigger than it had been last night while they ate. "Good," Jack said, "I want everyone to be clear about what we can do. This will be the easy part." They all waited until the king gave the signal to begin. The troublemaker entered the circle created by the spectators. He pulled out the biggest sword Jack had ever seen and started waving it around. Jack gave the man a fake nervous laugh then took out his Zat and shot him once. The crowd gasped in downright astonishment as the man fell to the ground. Immediately they started backing away slowly, afraid that they'd be next. Jack turned to look at the king then took out his trusty P90. The crowd, including the king, was holding their breath. Jack looked around to find a suitable target that wouldn't hurt anyone. On the top of one of the closest buildings, a chicken-like animal stood. He took position, waiting, as the crowd understood what his next target was, and then easily shot the animal off the roof. Again, the people gasped in disbelief. Jack put the safety back on and hung it on his vest.

Nobody moved.

Daniel leaned over to Erik. Erik's face was stone white as he walked toward the King. The conversation seemed longer than was needful. Jack knew he had them right in the palm of his hand. They could have easily walked away and taken every scrap of naquadah with them, but Jack wanted a good alliance where they weren't completely scared of the Earthlings. He knew he still had to go through with his side of the bargain. Erik returned and Daniel said it was time to get Jack ready for tonight.

Sam was starting to regret agreeing to this "ritual." The women had dragged her into the hut while two more men brought a tub in under Teal'C's watchful eye. The men left and one by one buckets of steaming hot water were brought in and dumped into the tub. One woman tried taking Sam's clothes off, but Sam swatted her hand away gently. "I got this," she said. She took a deep breath and turned around, trying to get a little bit of privacy even though there were only women in the room. Sam caught a scent of a new aroma. They were pouring some kind of fragrance into the hot water. It was a pleasant smell, certainly better than what their hut normally smelled like.

Even though she was about to be put on display like a mannequin in a store window Sam still felt shy being so exposed in front of total strangers. The woman, the one that seemed to be in charge, came over to her holding what looked like a washcloth. She handed it to Sam then pointed to the tub. "It's time, huh?" The woman gave a gentle smile. Sam walked over and stepped into the tub. It was almost too hot, but she knew it might get cold quick. It was just big enough for her to sit in it with her feet flat on the bottom. She hugged her knees hoping for a little bit of modesty. The woman came over with the washcloth. She started reaching for Sam. "Uh, I can do this," she said. The woman looked a little sad. Sam hoped she hadn't hurt her feelings. "I'm Sam." She put her hand against her chest. The woman stared at her blankly. "Sam," she said again.

"Hilde," she replied.

Sam smiled, "Hilde. Thank you." Hilde smiled back and went to help the other women who looked like they were preparing a meal. One of them left when Hilde sat down and returned with another bucket of hot water. She walked over to Sam and motioned that she was going to pour it over her hair. Sam closed her eyes and held her breath. The hot water felt good. It also warmed up the water she had already been sitting in. Sam relaxed a bit more and rubbed some water on her face.

Hilde came back with a bowl full of something that resembled lard. Sam was a little worried about whatever this was for, but Hilde motioned that Sam should rub it through her hair. Sam took the bowl and smelled its contents. It had a gentle aroma that smelled faintly of citrus and flowers. She scooped her hand into the bowl getting about a strawberry sized glop of it. She handed the bowl back to Hilde. After rubbing it in both of her hands Sam rubbed it in her hair. It was a little sticky but after Hilde added more water Sam could feel a little bit of a lather working. The other woman returned with another bucket of water to pour on her head. Sam did her best to scrub any remnants of the glop from her hair.

Hilde nodded to Sam and then the 3 women left the hut leaving Sam alone. She was especially worried that someone would enter that wasn't invited, but at the same time she was comforted knowing Teal'C was standing guard outside. She spent the quiet time scooping the warm water over her body. She hoped her first time with Jack wouldn't be any less special knowing dozens of people would be watching. She swallowed a nervous gulp thinking about it.

After about 10 minutes Sam started feeling a little cold. No sooner had she noticed the temperature Hilde and the 2 women returned. This time they also brought a stack of cloths and a stool. One of the women opened a cloth and held it up in front of Sam. She stood hopping this meant that it was time to get out and get dry. No one seemed to object so she reached out to grab the cloth. The woman ignored her arm and simply wrapped it around Sam. The towel was warm. It felt good. She tried to hold it tighter around herself. They handed her another cloth for hair. She stepped out of the tub. They indicated that she should sit on the stool. One of the women began combing Sam's hair while another offered her a drink. It looked like juice. Sam cautiously took a drink. It was surprisingly refreshing and very delicious. Hilde brought over the tray filled with bread, meat and some kind of vegetable. Sam wasn't feeling very hungry, but took a few bites of everything. She certainly wanted more of that fruity drink.

Hilde and the other women glanced at each other and smiled. Sam didn't fail to notice the way they looked at each other. It was creepy. They clearly knew something she didn't. Sam took a moment to look at the drink in her hand. It didn't look or smell or even taste suspicious. There was no hint of alcohol, either. She carefully put it down, but the damage was probably done. The women were giddy with delight. Hilde brought over another cloth and unfolded it to reveal a robe. She handed it to Sam and finally the 3 women left the hut. Sam's life was about to change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I made a few corrections.

* * *

Jack nearly blew the whole deal when he heard he'd have to take a bath for this "ceremony." Daniel assured him that he'd be ok. Jack was reluctant until he saw a line of pretty women walk in with buckets of hot water and a tray of food and drinks. Daniel gave him a nudge when he caught Jack smiling at them. "Just keep everybody else out, would ya?" Jack said. He grabbed a chunk of bread and turned it into a sandwich with the meat. When he took a sip of the drink he felt better.

He didn't start feeling nervous until he was waiting inside the Great Hall surrounded by the entire village wearing nothing but a robe. There was a bed in the center covered with ornate pillows. He was waiting for Sam and the royal family to arrive, but apparently they liked to be formal about these things. He had thought about what he was about to do a little too often, but certainly never in this type of scenario. Jack promised himself he'd make it up to Sam when they got back home. They'd have a whole re-do, he swore.

Finally, when the royal family came into the room and took their respective seats the room quickly quieted. It seemed everyone was anticipating this. Daniel, Erik, and the King spoke for a few minutes while Jack waited nervously. He looked around the room aimlessly wondering how he'd gotten himself in this situation.

Daniel came back and stood next to him. "Sam is on her way in. Do you want us to step out, Jack? I know this will be pretty awkward."

He looked to his friend. "I appreciate your concern, really, but I think it might be best if you and Teal'C stick around. Just, uh, avert your eyes."

A moment later Sam entered the hall followed by Teal'C. She was wearing the same kind of robe as his, but Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled when their eyes met. It instantly made him feel better. A woman took Sam's arm and led her toward Jack and the bed. Without even thinking about it, Jack took her by the hand. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. She broke eye contact as if suddenly noticing the hoard of people in the room.

Jack squeezed her hand then said, "Look, don't worry about them. They're not even here, ok?" Sam nodded her head, but didn't look all that more comfortable. The King said something then Daniel nodded to Jack. "I guess they want us to start. Get on the bed, I'm not ready just yet." Sam looked at him curiously. "Don't worry, Sam." She decided to just go with it. "Your Majesty," he began, "I agree to the terms we discussed, but I have some more stipulations." Daniel translated. "First," he looked around the Great Hall, "we want anyone that's not old enough to be married to leave the room." A few people looked at one another then to the King who paused before nodding his head. Mothers and fathers shooed their little ones away and Jack saw some arguing about whether their child was old enough to stay. In the end it looked like the room was less full. This made Jack feel much better about the situation. "Second, no one is to try to 'participate.' We're not to be touched." Jack looked at Teal'C to make sure he knew his part. His friend nodded in understanding. Sam looked a lot calmer, too. The king once again nodded which made his son give an angry scowl. "And lastly, but most importantly, when more of my people come through the Stargate to assist with the mining operations, they are to be considered 'Claimed.' If any of my people are harmed we will consider this alliance null and those involved will be severely punished."

The King paused, thinking about what Jack had said. He stood and spoke. Daniel translated again. "The alliance with the Tau'ri is to be considered essential. No one is to harm them. Anyone found to be mistreating our friends will face the…dishonorable death."

Jack was satisfied to know that the King was on his side. He was sure the King didn't want to go to war, either. The King sat back down. The Queen looked happy, but their son, the Prince seemed very upset. Again, Jack checked with Teal'C. He took a deep breath then got on the bed next to her.

"That was pretty good," Sam said.

"I just hope no one breaks the alliance, on either side. Are you ok?"

"Surprisingly, yes. But I think it has more to do with the drink they gave me than what you said."

"The drink?"

"Yes. I noticed my helpers were all too excited to get me to drink it. I think it's some kind of drug, but I don't feel drugged.

"Come to think of it, I know what you mean." He glanced around them. "Its not very romantic, but I think we should, you know."

"I know."

Before it got even more awkward, Jack put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It took a moment for him to find his groove, but once he did there was nothing stopping him. Her lips were soft and warm and slightly wet. He parted his lips to take her bottom lip between his. Her tongue darted out pleasantly surprising Jack. If her mouth was this good, he couldn't wait to explore the rest of her. Jack's heart began to pound in his chest. He was afraid he'd end up pouncing on her like a horny teenager so he forced himself to savor every second, every touch, and every sound that escaped her.

Sam was surprised from his initial kiss, but relaxed once she felt his tongue graze hers. She felt tingles all the way from her toes to her head. Kissing Jack was amazing! A small part of her still worried about the repercussions they could face. That part was being pushed aside with the thought of them having to have sex in a room full of Vikings. She felt his hand slide down the edge of her robe like he was asking permission to open it. Sam put her hand over his and pulled away from him.

He watched as she slipped one shoulder off then the other. She was so beautiful! Even with signs of dangerous missions showing on her body Jack still thought of her as a stunning woman! He smiled and quickly took off his own robe.

Sam moved until she was straddling Jack. He dangled his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up to embrace her. She pulled him close to her and kissed him again. He felt good like this, his body against her, his warmth heating her bare skin. "Jack," she whispered. She brought her lips back to his refusing to ever separate again. Their hands took on minds of their own discovering everything they'd dreamed of touching for years.

"Sam," Jack groaned. He grasped her hips where the curve of ass met her lower back and shifted until he found the perfect place to feel her in his lap. He glided his hands up her back slowly. This position gave him all the advantages he loved. He had the perfect angle to kiss her neck. He pulled away from her mouth making his way down her jaw. He licked his lips and found the spot where her neck and shoulder converged. She threw her head to the other side giving him full access. Her soft moans encouraged him. Jack continued down as she arched her back but he held her up. He deliberately kissed each inch until he found the valley between her breasts. Sam reached up and ran her fingers through his hair when he hesitated momentarily. He took this as a good sign, skimming one hand up her side. He gently stroked her left breast as she moaned again. Her right breast begged for attention so naturally, Jack complied. His mouth took the erect nipple sucking it softly.

"Jack," she barely gasped.

Jack was enjoying the feeling of Sam in his lap. He loved how her hips began rocking gently against his ever-hardening package. He was determined to give this area the attention it deserved. Jack flicked her nipple with his tongue before releasing it with a pop. She groaned in pleasure. He quickly moved to her other breast not wanting it to feel left out. He guided the nipple into his mouth while gently squeezing the fullness of her. She responded by clutching his hair. His body reacted with pulsations from beneath her. He could feel how wet she was already. Jack released her wanting to feel her lips once more. He kissed her more aggressively this time, hungry for her. Suddenly, without warning he lifted her and spun her around so she was lying on the bed. Jack pulled back from her mouth and moved toward her ear. "I want to taste you, Sam."

She wasn't sure what he meant by this declaration, but it didn't take long for it to become clear. Jack nibbled on her ear then pulled her knee up along his hip. He pushed himself against her core for a little relief before opening her leg to the side. He slowly traced the inside of her thigh until he found his desired target. Sam let out a yelp in surprise when he outlined her center with his thumb. He began kissing down her body stopping briefly to nibble each luscious mound. She closed her eyes concentrating on each sensation. Jack stopped again when he reached her belly button. He looked up wanting to see her as he continued. Her chest heaved more and more the lower he went. But instead of diving into her like he really wanted to, Jack moved toward her thigh kissing, licking, and gently biting her sensitive skin. Another moan escaped her, but Jack was certain it was out of frustration. Slowly, his lips travelled toward her core again. Her leg began twitching in anticipation. When he found the spot between her leg and her outer folds he slowly began sucking on the delicate skin. But Jack couldn't wait anymore so he quickly went for her glistening lips.

Sam moaned loudly with pleasure. She fought the urge to push him against her. She wanted Jack. He was easily driving her toward the edge. Her hips tried bucking each time he sucked on her clit, but Sam made sure to stay as still as possible. A finger slipped into her and then another. Jack was teasing her pulsing his fingers in and out. Sam gasped and whimpered with ecstasy as she neared the peak. "Oh!" she announced, yes!" Her breathing was fast. Jack reached up and grasped her breast with his free hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed again. He felt her muscles clench around his fingers as he drank of her goodness. "Jack! Jack, I need you!"

The truth was that Jack needed her more than ever! He got up over her, but slid her limp body further onto the bed. "Are you sure, Sam?" he asked while he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Sir, fuck me!"

He was surprised at her urgency, but really, Jack felt the same way. He'd needed her for 8 long years. Their lives were so intertwined with one another that there was no way he could live without her. He'd told himself he could continue hiding the truth, pushing it back into a corner in his mind. He'd told her their secret longing would stay locked in a room. It was all lies. His dreams and fantasies were coming true right this very minute. Jack once again looked at the woman he loved. He smiled, but wasn't sure she noticed. As he entered her most intimate treasure he felt more love and passion than he thought was possible. He was slow at first wanting to massage her folds. Jack's aching length was drowning in her wetness.

Sam started pushing her hips up to match his rhythm. It only enticed him to go faster. "I can't…" Jack grunted, "I need to...Sam!" He rammed harder into her until finally his body exploded. He dropped to put his weight on one elbow while gripping her hip.

Sam held onto him wanting to relish in this feeling for as long as possible. It felt so good to have his weight on her. They could have stayed just like this for forever, but a sound returned them to reality. They turned their heads and saw the Prince storm out of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks, Teal'C," Sam said as she entered the hut. "It shouldn't take me very long." Her friend stopped outside the door and nodded. Of all the ways she'd fantasized about being with Jack this was not on the list. She blushed as she thought one more time about the way he made her feel.

Sam walked to the table where a fresh basin of water sat. She removed her robe feeling free of all inhibitions, now. As she reached for a cloth a noise from behind startled her. Before she could even turn to look a hand covered her mouth and a large knife was being pressed firmly against her throat. Her survival skills and extensive training kicked into high alert. She had 2 options, stall or start fighting back. She didn't have long to decide before he made his next move. Of course, standing stark naked in a hut made her feel a lot more vulnerable than what she had trained for. He pressed his mouth to her ear and said something she couldn't understand. Then she felt it, he pushed his hips into her backside and knew exactly what she was going to do.

Sam quickly slid to the side and rammed her fist into his stiff crotch. He recoiled in pain, but managed to reposition his grip from her mouth to her hair. Sam recognized who it was when he growled in anger. The Prince. She tried twisting away, but his grip was firm. The twisting seemed to aid him in throwing her onto the pile of skins.

"Teal'C!" she cried.

With his knife in his hand the prince pinned her down. As Sam tried pushing him off a bright light shot across the room and the prince collapsed on top of her. Before she knew it Teal'C was pulling the Prince off of her.

"O'Neill!" he yelled loudly.

A moment later, Jack ran in wearing just pants. "What…? Carter, are you ok?" He reached to pull her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?" Jack looked around trying to determine what had happened.

"No, sir. Teal'C stopped him."

Teal'C found Sam's robe and handed it to her.

"Well, how the hell did he get in?" Jack's anger was quickly rising.

"I believe he was here before we arrived," Teal'C answered.

"That's my guess," Sam said as she put her robe back on.

Daniel, followed by Erik ran into the hut. "We heard you shouting. What's going on?"

"He was waiting for me. He attacked me."

Hearing her say it made it even worse. "Damn it!" Jack yelled.

Erik said something then left quickly. "He's going to get the King." Daniel translated.

"Somebody get me a gun!"

Teal'C handed his P90 to Jack. "Pack up! We're leaving at first light!" This time nobody argued. "Daniel, T, could you go to the other hut and grab my clothes?"

"Yes, O'Neill."

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked again.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine."

"Seriously? After what we just did, I'm back to 'Sir' again?"

She gave a weak smile. "No. I'm sorry. It's such an old habit."

He opened his arms and allowed her to make the next move. She promptly obliged wanting to feel him again. Sam buried her face into his bare chest. "Thank you, Jack."

"Always," he whispered as he engulfed her in his arms. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he knew what needed to be done. "Sam, he's going to wake up soon. Do you want to get dressed?"

"That would probably be a good idea." She looked up at him then reached to pull him to her for a kiss."

"We'll be just outside, ok?"

She nodded.

The King arrived just in time to hear what happened and to see his son wake up. The Prince looked up from the ground terrified of everyone staring down at him. The King ordered him to be bound and taken to the great hall. Two vikings appeared and did as they were told.

"Tell him we're leaving, Daniel."

Daniel obeyed, but the King was either shocked or scared. "He's begging you to reconsider. He says he doesn't want us to leave."

"Too bad!" Jack said. He picked up his weapon and stood before the King. "Out!" he shouted. The King looked to Jack and Daniel then slowly backed toward the door. "How long 'till sunup?"

"I'd guess about 4 hours, Sir." Sam said quietly packing her things.

Jack smirked at Sam for using his honorific again, but her eyes motioned toward the other two and he knew she wasn't quite ready to say what they had become even though they'd both just witnessed them having sex. "Fine, finish packing up, try to get some sleep, and we're gone as soon as possible!"

The room was quiet. It seemed the village around them knew the seriousness of the situation and had gone quiet out of respect. After they had finished packing their things Jack ordered Daniel and Teal'C to go to bed, first. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her after settling down next to her.

She leaned into his shoulder "Yes, Jack. It all happened pretty quickly. Luckily I have some good backup. But he was strong, very strong. I was worried I wouldn't be able to fend him off."

"Humph," he said, trying to brush away her modesty. "I'm sure you would have been fine."

"I'm not, but I know sparring with Teal'C has helped me against different types of attacks. I just wasn't expecting a kid to be so good. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"I'm no spring chicken, either." They both smiled. "Listen, you get some rest. We'll trade with the other two in about an hour. She nodded, scooted down more comfortably on the pile of gear, and closed her eyes. Jack knew she wouldn't really sleep, but thought she'd need a little time to relax. An hour later he switched with Daniel and Teal'C. "Wake us up as soon as you see light. I want to get out of here."

2 hours later

"Are we all set?" They didn't need much time to get ready. They each grabbed a granola bar from their gear, put their packs and weapons on and headed toward the gate. The village was silent. They didn't even see stray animals around. Jack was grateful to finally be free of this place. If he could run to the Stargate, he would. They were just beyond the village when they heard the sound of a horn blaring loudly into the silence. "Let's pick up the pace a little, shall we?" This time Teal'C stayed in back while Sam took point.

"Wait, I hear something." Daniel said slowing down.

"Of course you do, Danny boy. That's the sound of Vikings ready to meet their doom," Jack said as he came up behind him gripping his gun tightly. "Let's go."

"No, I mean, I think I hear Erik shouting." Daniel stopped where he was.

Teal'C turned around pointing his weapon toward the village. "I believe Daniel to be correct.

"For cryin' out loud!" The four of them stopped and turned toward the village. Just beyond the tree line they saw someone running to them waving their arms and shouting.

"I think he's saying 'wait'," Daniel said. Before Jack could stop them Daniel started running toward Erik.

"Damn it! Let's go," he said begrudgingly. Teal'C started first, followed by Jack and Sam. As they got closer they saw Daniel talking with Erik.

"He says the King wants to prove he wants this alliance. He's asking us to go back to the village."

"And walk into a Viking ambush? I think not. Let's go home, Daniel." Clearly Jack was angry.

"No, I think they're telling the truth."

Jack turned toward Sam who's expression was blank. "What do you think, Carter?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. Erik seems to be telling us the truth, but what if they set him up, too?"

"I was thinking the same thing. It's not worth finding out. I say we go home."

Jack began walking away. Sam was a step behind him. "Sir, Teal'C and Daniel aren't coming."

"What?" He stopped and turned around.

"I believe Erik speaks the truth, O'Neill." Teal'C said.

Knowing his best friend wouldn't want to jeopardize anyone, Jack grunted and walked back toward the village. "Fine, but everybody be on your guard. Weapons ready. Sam, you stay by me," he finished quietly.

She nodded. Her tough exterior didn't mean she didn't feel like a girly girl sometimes. She appreciated the way Jack was being protective of her.

When they approached the center of the village it was even more crowded than when they'd done the weapons demonstration. However, the crowd gave SG-1 ample room to enter the middle of the crowd where the Prince was kneeling, bound next to the King. Even though none of the villagers had weapons, Teal'C and Jack had their's at the ready to make sure these villagers knew they meant business.

The King started speaking while Daniel translated. "We beg forgiveness from our new friends and hope the actions of one stubborn child do not impede our future together. We promised that any indiscretion would be met with severe consequences. In our law there are no exceptions." He turned toward his son. "Prince Leif, you have been found guilty of attempted rape and treason. You are hereby sentenced to death under the laws of our land." The King turned toward a man close by who handed him a very big sword. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening the King swiftly swung it and sliced the Prince's head off. SG-1 gasped in disbelief. The King stuck the sword into the ground and knelt. "Please accept our humble apologies and reconsider breaking our alliance." One by one the villagers knelt and waited.

Jack took a moment to think. "Daniel, tell them the first team of researchers and their security will come in a week. Any more funny business will not be tolerated. Daniel walked toward the still kneeling King with Erik. A moment later Daniel joined his team. "Let's go." Jack gently pushed Sam between Teal'C and himself and went back toward the Stargate.

The hours walking to the gate were silent ones. Jack stopped them before he dialed out. "Guys, it won't be too long before word gets around about what Sam and I had to do. I hope you'll give me time to explain to the brass about what happened."

"Do not be concerned, O'Neill. I will speak of it to no one," Teal'C said with a big smile.

"Yeah, besides, there's been a pool going on for a long time. Looks like I'll win big!" Daniel turned away but not before he saw the look of shock on both Jack and Sam's faces. After he dialed the gate he and Teal'C walked closer to it leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"Are you ok? It's not going to be easy once the first team comes back. They're bound to hear about the 'claiming' ceremony."

She watched as Daniel and Teal'C went through. "I'll be ok, Jack. I'm a big girl."

He nodded nervously. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." He reached out to hold her hand. "I, uh, hope you know I had an amazing time, despite the circumstances. And since this is going to be common knowledge soon, I say we jump the gun and throw every stupid regulation out the window. I'm going to have to go to Washington about this. Can we have dinner when I get back?"

Hard as she tried Sam couldn't hide the blush that formed on her face while he spoke. "I'd really like that, Jack."

"Me, too, Sam." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yes, Sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay! I'd like to thank NascarGirl1424 for her words of encouragement that inspired me to finish my next chapter. Its so nice to read reviews while I'm fighting with my 4 oldest kids for the laptop that I write on between breastfeeding sessions of my little one. I love taking time out of my busy day of cooking and cleaning, wiping butts and spending precious time with my wonderful husband to write. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I suspect 1, maybe 2 more chapters before the end.

* * *

"Walter," Jack yelled as he stepped through the gate, "get me a ride to Washington and set up a meeting with the brass. They're gonna want to hear this in person."

"Yes, General." Walter said, picking up his phone.

"I'll see you guys and gals later," Jack announced after they'd been cleared by the medical team. "I think I'll catch a little shut eye before my flight.

"That sounds like a great idea," Daniel agreed.

"I just want to take a shower and crawl into my bed for a few days," Sam said.

"Ok, everybody. Take a few days off and be ready for a debrief on Monday." Jack gave Sam a smile before walking towards his office.

Jack's ride to Washington turned out to be an early design for their newest X fighters. He wondered if his pilot knew what they'd gone through to get them operational. "Have you been able to break this in, yet, Major?"

"No, General."

"Just keep out of the ozone layer, would ya?" As much as he wanted to disappear into the far reaches of space, it would not be good to float off to their doom today.

"Have you ever flown one of these?"

"You have no idea."

"I'd love to see what it can really do, General. Wanna show me?" He looked like a kid in a candy store.

Jack was sad to disappoint him. "As much as I'd love to, I really need to get my report written." They climbed up into the cockpit and started their preflight checklist. Once they were in air he knew he had a very short amount of time to work on his report. The X fighters were fast! "Major, take your time. There's no rush today." Jack typed away on his laptop as they cruised through the sky. He left out the worst details of the trip but made sure to include necessary info. He would, however, have to tell the panel the juicy details in person. Unfortunately the panel that handled the affairs of the Stargate program included Hammond. He knew the relationship he had with Sam. Since she was a young child she considered him to be like an uncle to her. Now that he father had passed he filled in that gap when necessary, as well. This was not going to be easy for Jack. He sighed heavily as he finished his report.

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes, General."

"Thank you, Major." Jack shut his laptop nervous about the next couple of hours. "Are you married, Major?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Would your wife mind if you didn't come home tonight?"

"What do you mean, General?"

"I was planning on staying in DC tonight and leaving early tomorrow morning. Do you think you can stay til then? I promise I'll show you what this thing is capable of."

"Really?"

"You betcha!"

"I think she'll be ok for one night, Sir." He couldn't hide his excitement.

Jack laughed. "I thought so. Let's plan for 0500 local time, ok."

"Yes, sir!" They landed soon after and Jack headed toward the Pentagon.

"Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for taking the time to meet with me today. I knew you'd want to hear first hand exactly what happened on our latest mission. Unfortunately my report is incomplete and it will remain so. I will tell you everything you need to know, but I will not put it all in my report." This elicited a few curious looks around the room, but having dealt with Brigadier General Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill many times in the past the group remained silent. They knew there was just no point in protesting. "I was given strict orders to make this alliance possible and I took those orders seriously." They all had enough time to read through his report, but Jack left out everything having to do with him and Sam. There's no way he was going to put that on paper and have someone use it against them. "Before I continue I'd like to say that whatever action you choose to take after I've given you the complete report will not be met with resistance. But if you try to go after Colonel Carter I will fight you every step of the way." Now the whole room was on the edge of their seats wondering what he was going to say next. Jack looked at George and gave a sort of apologetic look.

"After we ate dinner on the first night the prince inquired after Colonel Carter's marital status. Their customs state that a woman doesn't travel without her spouse therefore they labeled her as 'unclaimed.' An unclaimed woman is fair game to their people and their Prince demanded that she be included in the trade negotiations."

"Included how, Jack?" George asked.

"The Prince wanted her as his wife," he continued. "I wouldn't let that happen. They then stated that if she wasn't claimed or wed to the Prince then all negotiations were off. Again, I remind you that I was ordered to make this alliance happen." Jack took a deep breath. "I agreed to prove that Carter was 'claimed.'"

"How?" another general asked.

Jack cleared his throat. "I, we," he corrected, "we had sex."

"You what?," George boomed!

"I did what had to be done. Colonel Carter and I knew this was the only way."

"She went along with this?" Someone asked.

Jack didn't like the way he asked. "Of course! What are you implying?" He was starting to get a little angry.

"Uh, I think what General Willis is asking is if you ordered Colonel Carter to sleep with you, Jack." George said. "Frankly, I'm wondering the same thing."

Jack looked to his friend and relaxed a little. "No, I didn't. We discussed it thoroughly. We didn't do it just for Earth," Jack admitted. He had their undivided attention again. "Colonel Samantha Carter and I are…we…" he couldn't find the right words. "I'm in love with her." Everyone in the room gasped in shock. "And it's high time we're allowed to be together. We've busted our asses long enough."

For a moment the room remained quiet. The surprise announcement left everyone deep in thought. Then George stood, "Jack," he cleared his throat, "General O'Neill was there some kind of ceremony involved in your, uh, _negotiations_?"

Jack wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Well, they had us bathe, gave us some food and wine, and then we had to, you know, in front of everyone."

"They made you have sex in front of everyone?" Someone, a woman, asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

George brought their attention back, "That sounds like a ceremony to me. Normally we recognize off-world marriages. I propose that this be given the same consideration."

Marriage? Jack hadn't even thought of that.

The only four star general in the room then stood, "I agree. Congratulations, General O'Neill. I wish you both a very happy life. We are all indebted to your many years of service and sacrifice. Will there be anything else, General O'Neill?"

Jack could only stand there utterly bewildered at what had transpired over the last minute.

"Jack?" George asked.

Coming out of his daze Jack said, "Uh, no, General. That is my full report."

"Good, we'll adjourn this meeting." With that the four star general left the room and slowly, one by one the room emptied.

"Congratulations, Jack." Hammond came over to him and slapped his back. "We'll have to go over all the details later." He had a big smile across his face as he went toward the door.

"George?" Jack said. His friend turned around. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is. This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it's taken a long time to write. I always struggle with how to end my stories. I prefer shorter stories or one shots, but this one was fun to write.

* * *

Jack's meeting with the brass ended at noon. He now had plenty of time to go shopping for something very important. He wished he had one of his friends to help him make the right decision, but he knew that this would be a much better place to find the perfect ring than in Colorado Springs. He spent hours hopping from one ring shop to the next. It was nearly closing time for most stores when he finally found the right one. He hoped he guessed her ring size correctly. It shouldn't be too difficult to have it sized if it wasn't right.

Jack got to the hotel after 9, checked on his pilot, and went to his room to call Sam. He secretly hoped the machine would pick up, but it didn't.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"S…Jack!" She caught herself before finishing his honorific.

Jack loved the sound of his name coming from her mouth, even through the phone. "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm just reading an article on space radar. It seems they've actually made some progress to improve the distance."

"Sounds fascinating!"

"Yeah, well, it's something." The sarcasm leached through the phone.

"Do you think they've stolen any of our tech?" He asked.

"It's hard to tell. I think they would have been able to make a bigger leap than what this seems to indicate. Maybe they're just holding back so they didn't look as crazy as they have in the past."

"Oh, you're talking about how the aliens must have had a hand in our advancement to our first space program."

She giggled. "You still believe humans were able to make those advancements on their own?"

He knew she was just teasing him. "Of course I do! I've met a lot of smart people. One in particular crosses my mind and she didn't have any alien influence when she figured out a bunch of sciency stuff!"

"Don't let Daniel hear you say that."

"Daniel has a point with some of the claims from civilizations knowing about spaceships, but I doubt any activity has happened in a very long time! Earth has been untouched for centuries." They had had this discussion before. The whole group has been over the theories of ancient aliens too many times to count, especially for Jack.

"So, where are you?"

"I'm still in D.C. I'll leave first thing in the morning, though."

"How did everything go?"

"Surprisingly well, but I don't want to get into it right now. I want to save it for when I get back."

"Fair enough."

"Is it dark there, yet?"

"Not totally. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could see any stars. I've got my hotel room window open and I can't help but look to the sky right now."

"There are a few stars right now."

"Can you see Jupiter?"

"Um, I'll try." She was impressed that he could point out many stars with his naked eye. She had known this about him since she first met him. He could even find Earth from Abydos. Sam had to walk around to the other side of the house and pull open her curtains. "I can barely make it out. It's still a little light out, but I'm sure that's it. Why Jupiter?"

"Because that's my favorite."

"Really? What's so special about Jupiter?"

"I happened to be floating to my death towards Jupiter when I realized something."

She remembered that all too vividly. Sam was never so scared of losing Jack. They were almost too late. "Hmm. And what would that be?"

"Oh, just that I was madly in love with you." His voice was low and sultry.

She gasped. "What?"

"I knew that I had feelings for you for quite some time before that, but I didn't know just how deep they ran until I was floating out there with Teal'C. Whenever I see Jupiter, I think of you, Sam."

"Jack, I don't know what to say!" In spite of herself, his declaration made her cry. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard.

"Don't worry! I'll be home tomorrow and I'm sure you'll have something figured out by then." He could hear her smile through the phone. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Jack."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she said.

They hung up. Jack knew he was going to have a difficult time sleeping tonight.

"Wooohooo! This is amazing, Sir!"

Jack laughed knowing the exhilarating feeling that comes from your first time out of the atmosphere. He'd never aspired to be an astronaut, but it was pretty amazing. "I had to pull a lot of strings to make this happen, you know. It turns out they don't like joy rides. I guess it makes the other countries jittery." Few of the X pilots had actually been allowed to go this altitude. "How about a quick trip around the moon?"

"Seriously?"

"You bet! I kinda like looking at it, too." Jack flew toward the moon but slowed down as they took the slingshot around it. Neither of them spoke while they took in the majesty of their own celestial body. Jack got just close enough for them to see the first moon-landing module. The Eagle had changed a bit after years of being there. The flag that was placed there was now bleached white by the sun, but it didn't diminish the feeling of pride for their country or for all the men and women who made this possible.

A few hours later they were back on Earth. "General, I'll never be able to tell you how thrilled I am for this opportunity! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Just make sure you don't tell anyone. We had permission, but I bet it would make more than one person upset if word got out. Thank you for your time. Maybe I'll ask for you if I ever need a ride again." Jack walked away and let him finish his post flight checks. He pulled out his cell phone. "Walter, is SG1 still around?" It had taken Walter a few times to know which SG1 the General was referring to. There was still an SG1 team that went on the most important missions, but pretty much everyone held the original SG1 team in the highest respect. They were still talked about, especially all their missions. Out of all the Stargate teams SG1 is the only team to have all it's original members still alive. Even Daniel's many attempts to become something besides mortal didn't stop him from coming home eventually.

"Yes, Sir, but Teal'C is scheduled to return to Chulac in 30 minutes."

"Good, ask Teal'C to wait a couple hours, please. And call in Daniel and Colonel Carter. In fact, don't let anyone leave. Have all SG teams in the gate room in an hour."

"Yes, Sir. What about the teams currently off-world?"

"Leave them be, I guess. Are any scheduled to make contact or return in an hour?"

"Just one, sir. SG13 is scheduled to check in at 1130."

"See if you can contact them now. I'm on my way."

"Yes, General."

He didn't bother changing from his flight suit until he walked into his private quarters in Cheyenne Mountain. He checked and double-checked his uniform to make sure it was perfect. It wasn't something he did every time even though he should. His phone rang just as he finished buffing his shoes.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the gate room, sir."

"Thank you, Walter. I'll be right there."

"Attention!" someone yelled. Immediately everyone stood at perfect attention. It was a formality. Someone clearly knew something was up. They didn't have to do this simply because Jack walked in. They'd spend all day popping up and down and that was just inefficient. If Jack had it his way none of them would ever salute him, but even Jack knew that he had to keep up appearances. You never knew when someone would drop by unannounced.

Jack stopped half way up the ramp and stood in front of the Stargate with its Iris closed. The room was full to capacity. In the years since the program started they had grown from 9 teams to 25. Some had more than 4 members but those were mostly research teams with minimal escorts. It just so happened that only a quarter of their teams were off world at the moment.

"At ease." He took a deep breath and located Sam standing next to Daniel and Teal'C. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming in. I don't want to alarm anyone. Nothing is the matter. I just thought you'd all like to be here when I made my next announcement. Colonel Carter, could you come here, please?"

Showing the confusion on her face she made her way through the crowd and stood next to him.

"I need to explain a few things first. My team and I recently returned from a very important mission. We were able to secure access to an enormous amount naquadah, enough to make our lives a lot easier for a very long time. Soon our teams will begin missions to set up the necessary equipment in order to have long-term facilities for extraction." He paused and glanced over to Sam. "It won't take long before you hear what I'm about to tell you. I feel it's only necessary to clear the air before it becomes common knowledge and bad rumors. I was ordered to make sure this mission was successful. The people we encountered had an unusual custom that Colonel Carter and I had to endure in order to fulfill this mission. Before I go on, however, let it be known that none of you are ever authorized to participate in that custom for any reason! If anyone going to this world is even asked to do it all alliances are off and we will eliminate any obstacles in the way of acquiring the naquadah. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" the room boomed.

Jack looked at Sam again. She gave him a weird smirk knowing what he was going to say and showing she knew it was a necessary evil. "Now, Colonel Carter was put in a dangerous situation while we were there. The only way to remove the danger was for me to "claim" her. We both knew our orders so we decided to engage in the ritual they demanded of us. In other words, we had to have sex in front of the entire village." He let the words register in their minds. They showed obvious looks of shock. Some of them even smiled. Jack was sure he saw a couple of elbows prodding a neighbor. "I have already spoken to Homeworld security about what happened. They are all in agreement that what we had to do was necessary." Jack heard Sam let out a breath of relief. "There will be no repercussions." He mostly said it for her benefit, but they all needed to know that their General and his friends were not going to be in any trouble.

"Lastly, I wanted everyone here to witness this." With some difficulty from his knee Jack knelt down on the ramp trying to avoid the uncomfortable surface. He looked up to Sam who was staring down at him surprised! He pulled the little box from his pocket. "Samantha Carter, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?"

Sam covered her mouth with both hands trying to hide the fact that her mouth was hanging wide open. She looked into Jack's eyes and saw he was starting to tear up.

"Don't worry," he said, "they said it was ok."

Her eyes widened. "Yes!" was all she could say! Sam reached out and helped pull him up knowing he was uncomfortable. As soon as he was up he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely! The room erupted into cheers! It seemed to take a while for them to quiet down. They both pulled apart and turned to see everyone celebrating their happiness.

Jack took her hand and put the ring on her finger. They all exploded again! Jack couldn't help himself and kissed her once more. "I love you," he said.

"I love you. They really said it was ok?" Sam and Jack were holding each other. They both had to shout.

"Yes, well, actually we're technically already married. But I wanted to make it real. I want to do it right."

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. She finally had what had been forbidden for a long time. She kissed Jack again.

He smiled and said, "Cake for everyone in the commissary!" The room slowly started emptying out. Some came up and congratulated them. Daniel and Teal'C gave them both big hugs. They were the last to leave the gate room.

Finally the four of them sat around a table with empty plates. "I could have sworn I saw more than one person hand over wads of cash to someone," Jack said.

"I told you," Daniel said. "The pool has been going on for at least 6 years. Some people got big payouts today."

"What?" Sam asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, no one believed me. I knew nothing had happened yet. They thought I had been keeping your secret."

"I, too, tried to tell them that you had done nothing inappropriate," Teal'C chimed in.

"But Teal'C, you got the biggest payout of them all."

"I cannot help it if certain information mysteriously started spreading around."

"You fed their curiosities, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"I merely let them believe what they wanted. Do not worry, O'Neill, I will give you all the money for your wedding. Consider it my gift to you both." Teal'C stood up. "It is time for me to return to Chulac. Congratulations." With that he bowed and left the commissary.

"Well, I actually have some work to do. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Daniel," Sam said. She watched him leave. "We're technically already married?"

"Yes, thanks to Daniel and Sha're. They recognized it as a ceremony and we're clear. They can't come after us. Hammond was our biggest supporter."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, now what?"

"Now, we plan a real wedding," he said taking her hand.

She was slightly uncomfortable. Not only was her boss holding her hand in public, but he'd been calling her Sam since his proposal. It would take some getting used to. "Is that what you want?"

"Actually, it is. Do you want one?"

"You know, I've started planning 2 weddings without any results. It's a struggle for me. I do feel a little burned out just thinking of it, but on the other hand I still want it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She looked into his eyes making sure he knew her answer was the truth. "Yes, Jack, I do. I don't know if you realize this, but with both Jonah and Pete I needed a long time to decide to marry them. I needed that time to convince myself that nothing better was going to happen. I've known I wanted to marry you for a long, long time. I want to be with you."

"Sam, if you keep talking like that I'm gonna have to drag you out of here."

She smiled. "Then what are you waiting for?"


End file.
